Fictionista Workshop WitFit Challenges
by myimm0rtal
Summary: A selection of one-shots and drabbles submitted for WitFit. Ratings will vary. Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.
1. Did You Do This?

WitFit Challenge, January 4, 2011

Prompt: "Did you do this?" he asked. Rated T.

He paused at the doorway of our bedroom, which was dimly illuminated by scattered tealights and scented votives. The soft fragrance of freesia permeated the enclosed space, the candles scented in much the same way as my favorite lotion, the one Edward said he loved me wearing.

"Bella?"

He took off his shoes then crossed the room, walking over to the bedside table as he loosened his tie, then set his messenger bag next to the bed. The beginnings of a small smile played on his lips as he picked up the note I'd left him. It was sitting propped on a plate of chocolate-dipped strawberries, his favorite dessert. Well, one of his favorites, anyway.

_I've missed you, Edward. _

_Welcome home. Lay back and get comfy. I'll be right out..._

_Yours, _

_Bella_

_xoxo_

"Bella, where are you?" He phrased his question slowly, in a sing-song voice that was both playful and sultry at the same time. I waited until he sat on the bed, and with the remote started the music playing softly on the stereo. A soft jazz melody filled the room, and Edward lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and singing along...

_Walkin' in the dark, seein' lovers do their thing, mmm... _

_That's the time I feel like making love to you. _

_That's the time I feel like making dreams come true. _

I walked out of my hiding place behind the drapery, trying with great effort to keep a slow, steady pace as I approached my husband. He kept his eyes closed, but it was almost as if he sensed I was getting closer. His smile grew wider as he moved his hands behind his head; he was the picture of relaxation.

With as much grace and balance as I could muster, I climbed up on the bed, sat next to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his chest. He opened his eyes, but before he could turn his gaze toward me, he was caught up in the stare of his own reflection courtesy of my anniversary gift to him, mounted on the ceiling directly above our bed.

For a few moments he stared in disbelief, then smirked with mischief before looking my way.

"Wow... just wow."

I laughed at his inability to say much more.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

"Who else?" I replied. "I had it installed, though, so I didn't literally do it myself. And I did want to wait until you got home before I did _anything _with it."

With a low chuckle followed by a moan, he helped me move up closer to him so we could finally greet each other with a kiss. As the passion between us started to build, his hands roamed my back as he pulled his lips away, kissing my eyelids and forehead gently but fervently. I chanced a peek at my husband, seeking his lips again, only to find him entranced with his reflection in the mirror as he watched his fingers massage patterns on my back.

I laughed out loud, and when he looked at me, I asked him if he liked what he saw.

"Oh, no. I don't like. I love."


	2. The Ride of Our Lives

WitFit Challenge, August 3, 2011

Word Prompts: Suspicious, Malicious, Delicious. Rated T.

**The Ride of Your Life**

"Do you trust me?"

The wicked glint in his eye and the malicious twist of his smile betray the tenderness he's trying to infuse in his voice. Deceiver.

"Come on now, sweetheart. You're with me. You know I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Why is this so important to you anyway? I'm scared and don't want to do this. Not right now. Can we just go? Let's do something else instead."

He huffs, taking one of my hands then running his free one through his hair. "Look, we came all this way. Don't you want to at least try? For me?"

I knew I should have been suspicious of the way he was acting today. He promised me a surprise this evening, something we'd both find "thrilling and life-changing," he had said. I had a hunch we would end up here, especially when he brought me to my favorite patisserie first, located just around the corner. Of course he would try and purchase my unwavering trust with almond croissants, mini-eclairs, and _chocolat chaud_.

Pfft. If he's as smart as I once gave him credit for he would realize his delicious offerings would only end up vomited all over his feet, if he really meant for us to do this now.

"I love you, but if we're going to do this, it's not going to be just for you. I need to be ready, and I just don't think I'm ready." I squeeze his hand and tell him sincerely, "I know my limits, and to be honest I think I'm gonna be sick."

He shakes his head. "You're braver than that. Think of all we've done so far, baby. This _will _be the ride of your life, I swear it."

"If it doesn't kill me first."

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think we were ready. We've built up to this all summer. And I would never lead you somewhere you'll get hurt. You know this. You're with me, and I'll take care of you." He drops his lips close to my ear, whispering with mock seriousness, "I can, but I don't want to do this by myself."

I start laughing in spite of my anxiety. "Tell me again why you want me to do this with you? Why don't you find someone else?"

"Because it'd mean the world to me that I was the first one to do this with you. Please, babe? I promise you won't regret it."

Breathing deeply, I look up at the sky, thinking on the challenge that stood in front of me. If I do this with him now, it will be the most extreme thrill we've ever done together.

I look at him again, and he's still looking at me, his hope that I'll be ready trying to crowd out disappointment if I say no. The power I have in my simple answer to make him happy almost makes me want to say no just out of spite, but he means too much for me to toy with his feelings like that.

I drop my gaze onto the ground and look within. Am I ready for this? He's right - we have been practicing all summer. If we do this tonight, we'll have reached one of our ultimate goals as a couple. I know why he wants to do this so badly, because it's the same reason I want to do it: beyond an exercise in trust, doing it would change so much between us, would affirm to us and to the world that if we succeed, we could face anything. Every other trial would seem small knowing we could reflect on how we got through this in one piece, together.

In his eyes, and in mine, this is more than pushing physical barriers. It's triumph, trust, confidence in each other and in ourselves.

I look into his eyes and say with as much confidence as I can, "Let's do this."

His eyes smile before he kisses my mouth.

"Awesome," he says, then takes my hand, leading me to the end of the line.


	3. Bleach

**WitFit Challenge, August 6, 2011**

**Word Prompt: Bleach. Rated T.**

_Seth! Shut up or get the hell out of my head!_

_But it's _true_, Leah, whether you like it or not. Whatever this… thing is between Mom and Charlie. Well... if things keep going the way they are, we'll have a lot more than Jacob's bond to the baby to make Bella family. She'll be bound to us as our sist-_

_STOP IT!_

Even if Seth hadn't completed the thought, those very words would've been enough to drive Leah to phase in blind rage were she not already in wolf form.

Six weeks had come and gone since the battle that never was between the Cullens and their allies against those black-robed demons from Italy. Leah knew what it was to stare death in the face when she and the protectors of her tribe had stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the golden-eyed "family." The stench of death had hung thick and sickly sweet in the frigid air that morning as she was hemmed in on every side by her own mortal enemies, not knowing who - if anyone - was going to make it out of that clearing alive when all was said and done. Every detail of that fateful morning was still vivid in her memory, making her skin crawl every time she remembered it, but even living through _that _wasn't as dreadful as thinking about the romance brewing between one of her father's best friends and her recently widowed mother.

To make things worse, this set-up had the potential of gaining Seth and Leah a step-sister, one who exceeded the bounds of all things twisted and wicked.

_Oh, come on now, Leah. You could be really cruel sometimes, you know that? I thought by now you'd warmed up to Bel-_

_I told you, Seth, get out of my HEAD!_

Leah ran ahead of him, faster, angry, heading further north in an effort to step away for breathing room, not wanting to end up saying something she'd regret later to her kid brother. She knew the only way to truly get him out of her head was to phase back, but she needed the run. She tried to tune him out, grateful when she picked up he'd finally stopped thinking about what upset her. Concern for his sister crowded out his earlier fascination over his mom and Charlie's not-so-subtle relationship.

Seth and Leah were supposed to be running patrol together, watching over the lands around La Push and the surrounding area consisting of the Cullens' property, on their guard even if the Cullens assured that all was well. In their world nothing was ever "all right," at least not to Leah. Not even if Jacob said things were better, no matter what that doormat Edward said about his precious Bella's power to "save the day." What a joke. And now Charlie and even her own mother wanted to sugar coat their existences with love and peace and unbreakable bonds. Leah was far too familiar with how those sweet nothings in the long run truly did amount to nothing, since they only caused others bitterness and resentment.

She thought back to her own love affair with Sam, and in spite of herself her mind's eye flashed back to a memory of the two of them during one of their more passionate moments. She'd felt Seth gag exaggeratedly at being an unwitting voyeur at her reminiscing, but instead of shutting the memory down the image morphed into one of her mom and Charlie sitting in front of the fireplace at their house. Leah remembered she was walking into the darkened living room one night, on her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. The back of the couch was facing the hallway where Leah stood in the shadow, having frozen suddenly at the sight in front of her: her mom, eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, head lolling back in pleasure with her arms around Charlie, whose face was buried in her mom's neck. Nausea and tears started welling their way up to the surface as Leah realized her mom and her late father's friend were _necking_ on their living room couch.

_What the HELL, Leah? Ewww!_

If Seth was just pretending to gag before, well, now he really was about to retch.

_Augggh! Bleach, damn it! I need brain bleach!_

With a pause and a shudder, Leah phased back. She was far enough away to be left alone, and she was done with sweet memories tonight. They only made her sick.


	4. Dance with Me

**WitFit Challenge, August 8, 2011**

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex – "Dance with me," he asked. Rated T.**

Walking into the room, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her gaze locked onto the radio beside her on the bedside table, looking at it as if she could see music flowing out of its speakers. The song playing was a bluesy but lighthearted number, not at all reflective of the somber mood she was in. He studied her countenance closer and found her eyes were blank, her face impassive. This was the expression she wore when she was lost in her thoughts. It was different from the marked knitting of her brow when trying to piece together clues or figure out how to fix things. When her emotions got the best of her mind, she was at the mercy of her thoughts, buffeted and adrift in her own head, bodily present but mindlessly so far away.

The stress of their situation had reached fever pitch that afternoon. He himself had taken off, opting to linger in the woods the rest of the day so he could gather his wits about him, so he could calm down before allowing himself company again. He hadn't expected to hear music when he returned, but there was something - magic, maybe - that lifted his spirits upon hearing the melody, reminding him that even if the world around them was going to hell, there were moments they could steal for themselves and choose to relish, moments in which they not only survived but truly lived.

He approached her silently, not wanting to startle her out of her reverie, then let his actions speak as he held his hand out to her. It took a while for her to even register his presence, lost as she was in her musings. When she did realize he was standing in front of her, it took her another heartbeat to look at his extended hand. She took it warily; he pulled her up gently so she could stand.

Holding her gaze and keeping her hand in his, he smiled softly at her. "Dance with me," he asked with his eyes, saying nothing while he started moving along to the rhythm of the music in the background.

She only stared at him at first, as if trying to figure out his intention, but then she too started swaying a bit, following his lead. It took some time, but soon they were smiling, which built up to laughter. Her eyes were bright and oh, her laughter… whether it was with him or at him didn't matter. It gave him hope that things would somehow work themselves out. Twirls and dips were interspersed with light steps and gentle hugs, with a weary head resting on a strong but tired shoulder.

As the song came to an end, the smile slipped from her face, her hold on his hands became lax, and her thoughts took her away again as she found her seat next to the radio. Once again she became still and silent as the next song started to play.

He could only guess what was on her mind.


	5. Imagine

**WitFit Challenge, January 10, 2011**

**Prompt – Musical Mastery: **_**Imagine **_**by John Lennon**

I cannot imagine a world without heaven . . . my heaven is wherever you are.

I can imagine a world without countries, for you are my home.

You're my religion, for better or worse, and I have no shame nor qualms saying that I worship at your feet and just adore you. You give me hope and a purpose for being that none other can.

I cannot fathom what it means to have no possessions, for in order to have any peace, I need to know you are mine. And still, I would never begrudge you if you will not be owned, or if you give yourself to someone else. You have to know, though, how much you possess me heart and soul . . . and I wouldn't have it any other way.

All I dream of, all I yearn and hunger for, is sharing all the world and being one with you, because while I cannot begin to explain why I need you, I only know that I do.

I cannot imagine me without you.


End file.
